1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resolver provided with winding portions having such a structure that a wire is would on each pole tooth of a stator core through an insulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a conventional resolver having a simplified structure which is attained by providing a connector having connector pins in an insulating cover of an annular stator core, and by allowing an external connector to be directly detachably attached to the connector to thereby dispense with a connector with a lead wire (for example, see JP 2001-330472 A).
However, in the above-mentioned resolver, a winding portion provided in each pole tooth of the stator core is not waterproofed. Therefore, for example, the winding portion is liable to break because of corrosion caused by water.
In addition, a waterproofing mechanism is not provided for the connector, so water may invade into an inner portion through the connector pins Therefore, as in the case of the above, the winding portion is liable to break because of the corrosion caused by water.